


Home

by baz_is_a_skeez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baz_is_a_skeez/pseuds/baz_is_a_skeez
Summary: Historia never thought she'd get everything she ever wanted.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote when considering what could have happened if Ymir had stayed, and she and Historia went to live for themselves like they wanted to.

It finally happened. _Finally._

The titans were gone. Eradicated. Exterminated.

Thanks to Hange’s guillotine, humanity was finally free to migrate outside of the walls and into the vast, unexplored world.

An orphanage. A small house. A farm, filled with her friends.

_Ymir_.

These were the things Historia wanted more than anything.

At last, after all this time, she _got_ them.

She was surprised, at first. She never thought Ymir was the kind of person who would be good with kids, but she was nearly (not nearly - _definitely_ ) better with them than she was. When she was harsh and told them to behave, they listened, and when they were good, she was shockingly gentle and caring. They never did what Historia told them to do no matter how strict she tried to be; Ymir said she was trying too hard to be taken seriously, and that the orphans couldn’t respect someone who was even shorter than they were. _That_ comment earned her a kick in the shin from Historia.

But really, she didn’t mind. She loved to see Ymir show a kinder, softer side to someone other than her, and she wanted other people to see the Ymir _she_ saw when no one else was around.

Historia always knew that was who Ymir really was, but she’d never seen her show it as openly as she did when she was with the children.

The more she watched her, the more she loved her.

They found their own, personal paradise.

* * *

Evenings were her favorite part of the day by far. All the orphans were in bed, and she could finally be alone with Ymir if they weren’t with their other friends from the 104th.

They’d make dinner with the produce from the farm. Talk, laugh, kiss.

Ymir never liked reading, but she loved it when Historia read to her. Sometimes, she would lay her head on Historia’s lap and close her eyes, letting the sound of her voice fill her senses, focusing on it until nothing existed but her lilting words and soothing fingers running through Ymir’s hair.

* * *

 

Some nights, after an especially long day, they went straight to sleep. Most nights, they went to bed, but sleep didn’t come until _much_ later.

They’d both be lying if they said they hadn’t fantasized about it long before they actually got the chance to do it. All the girls frequently shared a bed and blankets with a friend or two during training on cold nights, and Ymir and Historia were quick to do the same.

Every so often, one of them would shift in a certain way or put a leg or an arm somewhere that would make the other gasp and clench her teeth, forcing back the heat brewing inside her. They never spoke about it, but they were both acutely aware of the other staring when they changed clothes or showered.

When they finally touched each other, in the way they’d been wanting to for _so long_ , it was exhilarating. Hearing Ymir moan her name - her _real_ name - nearly made Historia’s heart burst. Their first time, and every time after that, was even better than they ever imagined it to be.

Sometimes they talked after, but most of the time they were too spent to do anything but fall asleep in each other’s arms, a quivering mess.

They always kissed. Before, during, after; sometimes, Historia would pull Ymir’s head up from between her legs just to meet her lips, long and slow. It was almost better than the act itself.

Almost.

* * *

 

There was no better sensation than waking up to Ymir lying behind her with arms securely around her waist and her lips brushing against the back of her neck and shoulder.

“Morning,” Ymir murmured, her charming voice hoarse from sleep.

“Morning,” Historia replied in a whisper. She turned over so that she was facing Ymir, who was almost always the first thing she saw when she woke up. Ymir smiled, and it felt more like home than anything ever had.

* * *

It had been a taxing day of hard work on the farm, and they were more exhausted than they’d been in a while.

They lay in front of a crackling fire, curled up in a pile of blankets and pillows. Historia had just finished reading out loud, and the fire was almost down to embers.

“I’m so happy, Ymir,” she sighed peacefully, her eyes closing as she settled closer to Ymir’s side.

“Yeah?” Ymir said, playing with a strand of Historia hair and curling it around her finger. “Why’s that?”

Historia squeezed Ymir’s hand. "Because we’re both here. I never thought it would be possible for us to really live like this, but…”

“But here we are.” Ymir replies with a sleepy smile.

“Here we are,” Historia repeated, grinning when Ymir tilted her chin down to kiss her.

Ymir’s arms around her were warmer than anything, safer than anything. She didn’t know how she’d survived without that embrace for so many years before meeting her, and she couldn’t imagine ever losing it.

Historia rested her head on Ymir’s soft chest, lulled to sleep by the steady, present sound of her heartbeat.

* * *

 Historia was jolted awake suddenly, _painfully_ , by the all too familiar sound of a baby crying.

She pulled her quilt tight around her, agonized by the emptiness on the other side of the bed. She wished the warmth from her dream would linger a bit longer; She hadn’t felt it in years. Hadn’t felt _Ymir_ in years.

She was freezing.

**Author's Note:**

> It hurts me too lol


End file.
